


Haikyuu! Oneshots/Mini Stories

by IAmAShippingGod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Reader-Insert, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Trans Characters, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAShippingGod/pseuds/IAmAShippingGod
Summary: Title says it all folks! Check out the first page to see I will and won't write.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Saeko, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Haikyuu! Oneshots/Mini Stories

* * *

Hello everyone! The moment I am writing this, I have just begun watching season 2 of the show so as I continue watching more of the show, I will add ships and characters I come across, so at the moment, people like the Myia Twins or Shiratorizawa are currently unavailable for requests. I also don't know much about Mattsun and Makki to write about them, but I'll try my best.  
  
  
You already know what's going on based on the title of the book, so here are the rules and a list of what I will and won't write.  
  
 **1:** _If you leave a request, please be patient with me._  
  
 **2:** _I don't write smut or lemons or stuff like that, the dirtiness I'll go is an intense make-out session that is not very good._  
  
 **3:** _Fluff, Angsts, Hurt &Comfort, Polymory, Trans!Characters, WARNING!Suicide stuff, bullying, highschool au's, modern au's and depending on the AU I am comfortable with writing as it is what I write about most of the time. I have written about Trans!Characters to a certain extent but nothing detailed, Polymory is something I'm interested in experimenting with (writing wise) and want to look into it._

 **4:** _No Rape/Non-con between ships and characters. If you want that type of stuff, this isn't the book for you. Stuff like Rape/Non-Con with past abuse I will write about it to a certain extent, but NO graphic details!  
  
_ **5:** _If you make a request, please leave your ship (even if it's not mentioned in the tags, I'll tell you if I'll write it or not), your genre (like Hurt &Comfort or something) and any of details about it you want. Or if you want, leave a ship and say "surprise me" and I'll try to come up with something.  
  
_ **6:** _I will write Reader/Character so if that's something you are interested in, same rules apply to the rule above._  
  
And I think that's all for now, I'll add to this if something comes up. Hopefully you guys enjoy!


End file.
